


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M but light M M-ish if you will, M/M, Scott really needs to improve his wolf senses, Set after the finale, The pack being awesome in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn’t know what Stiles and Derek get up to.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/6131.html?thread=4157683#t4157683">this</a> prompt at the teenwolfkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Ali for taking this mess and turning it into something workable, she is sunshine, any mistakes are mine.

Stiles lets out a soft whine, his cheeks flush pink at the sound and the way Derek responds with a low laugh, the hum of it vibrating against his skin from where Derek’s mouth is attached to his neck.

“Did you like that?” Derek asks pulling back to look at him, his eyes bleeding red while his mouth curves into a smirk.

“That and the fact that your hand is on my dick,” Stiles snarks, canting his hips helplessly to meet the hand working its way inside his boxers. “Feel free to use that hand and not just place it there, please, go to town.”

Derek snorts but follows his instructions, his hand closing around Stiles as his thumb teases the head.

“Fuck,” Stiles pushes past dry lips, his tongue sweeping out to lick his bottom one, the air leaving his lungs as Derek gives him a hard tug.

“I would,” Derek breathes against his mouth even as he starts to pull away, ignoring Stiles’ protests as he gets off the bed. “But Scott is talking to your dad and starting to make his way up the stairs.”

Stiles lets out an annoyed huff while pulling on his pants. “I hate my life, I hate my friends and I hate you.”

“Sure,” Derek nods, not the least bit bothered, heading for the window. “Later.”

Stiles doesn’t get to reply before Derek is gone and Scott is bursting through the door, bouncing into the room. “Dude what are you doing in bed at this hour, it smells weird, were you playing with yourself?”

Stiles stares at his best friend, unsurprised as he tries to use his poor wolfy powers to understand some of what happened, but fails to figure out the rest.

“Hate life, hate friends.”

“What?”

“Nothing Scott, nothing.”

+

To be fair it’s not like Stiles actively sets out to keep it from Scott. It’s just that at first it’s so hard to believe that he and Derek are suddenly _StilesandDerek_.  They both still have trouble coming to terms with it no matter how good it is –and it is _so_ good- and then after a while of Scott _not_ picking up on the neon signs all around him, it becomes something of a game to see when he’ll finally figure out what everybody else has pick up on since pretty much the first time it happened.

Damn werewolf senses.

He loves Scott like the brother he never had but that doesn’t stop Stiles from admitting that, Scott--kind of a shitty werewolf who doesn’t bother with the lessons Derek teaches the others about picking up particular smells.

Just saying…

It starts like this…after they’ve de-scaled Jackson, Allison has broken Scott’s heart and maybe her mind (though luckily Papa Argent seems to have reined her in), they somewhat deal with Derek’s back from the dead –was controlling strawberry blonde goddess- psychotic -but -maybe-not -totally-evil uncle and a geriatric hunter with a grudge, things finally settle down a bit.

The pack plus two –Jackson and Lydia- starts to come together. Derek and Scott slowly try letting go of past grievances (Scott being an idiot and working with Gerard and Derek’s general attitude). Boyd and Erica apologize for bailing when shit went south and Derek, as someone who has recently been forced to eat a whole lot of humble pie, understands and forgives.

Isaac grows into his own, a good mix of the confidence being a werewolf gives him and the sweet and tender parts that were there before the bite. It’s safe to say that Isaac is everybody favorite. Peter, not pack, but not exactly removed either, sticks around to snark and sass while calling it ‘advice’.  And Stiles, well he does what he does best as the token human; shows that not being supernatural doesn’t mean he’s not super awesome and annoy the crap out of the Alpha.  Stiles knows his strengths and making Derek see red (pun _totally_ intended) is one of them.

It’s exactly how it happened the first time, one second he was saying something which, quite frankly, was genius and then Derek slammed him into a wall.  Only instead of the usual growl and threat of ripping Stiles’ throat out with his teeth, Derek presses his mouth against Stiles’, prying his lips open, the kiss punishing and disarming in its intensity.

Frankly if he hadn’t enjoyed it so much, springing wood embarrassingly in seconds, he would have laughed at the total romantic-comedy cliché of the moment. Two people who previously couldn’t stand each other realize they are totally hot for each other. This fall coming to a theater near you.

So he didn’t laugh, instead he rutted against Derek’s thigh, his hands gripping to any part of solid, hot body he could find, while Derek mapped every freckle down his throat with bruising nips and bites, his tongue following after, soothing out the stings. Gasping, Stiles shook in Derek’s arms as a brain cell killing orgasm ripped through him leaving him gutted and sticky in his jeans.

“Finally, a way to shut you up,” Derek’s voice breaks through the happy haze and the blood roaring in Stiles’ ears, the words almost mocking if it weren’t for the roughness of Derek’s voice or the erection pressed against Stiles hip.

+

“You know, you coming through my window is very Edward Cullen of you,” Stiles says as soon as his window opens, matching the frown on his guest’s face with one of his own. “Though that would make me Bella in this scenario so…never mind.”

Derek shrugs out of his jacket, making his way over to the teen who’s laying on the bed in only his boxers and a ratty t-shirt. “Brown hair, big brown eyes, clumsy, attracted to the supernatural, not that off really.” 

 Stiles narrows his eyes at the jab, but focuses on the comment itself and how telling it is. “Lydia and Erica made you watch one of the movies with them didn’t they, which one?”

“New Moon,” Derek admits rolling his eyes as Stiles lets out a chuckle. “They’ve formed an unholy alliance.”

Stiles grins cheekily, moving to his side to look down at Derek as the other man lays on his back. “The she-wolf and the immune goddess, it’s has the making of a good girl-on-girl.  That’s what Twilight’s missing, maybe if Bella and Alice got it on, the books and movies wouldn’t suck so much.”

“ _Stiles_ ”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the tired way Derek says his name. “Relax Sourwolf, I’m strictly dickly these days,” his grin returns as he moves again, this time over the wolf, knees pressed again the mattress on either side of Derek’s hips. Wagging his eyebrows comically, he earns himself a huff that sounds suspiciously like a laugh. “Well, strictly _your_ dick these days.”

Derek shakes his head, his hands sliding up to hold Stiles in place.  “Idiot.”

“That sounds almost fond big guy, better be careful,” Stiles suppress another wide smile but lets out a small sound as Derek rolls them over, his larger body covering Stiles, his hands sneaking under Stiles’ shirt, rough fingers lightly caressing the skin he finds there.

“I question all my life choices when I’m around you,” Derek says with no heat.

Nodding like you would when agreeing with a petulant child, Stiles runs his nails over the scruff on Derek’s cheek, enjoying the way Derek leans into the touch. “Sure you do.”

“Did Scott say anything after I left?” Derek ask as he pulls Stiles shirt and than his own off.

“Hmm?” Stiles questions, distracted by all the exposed skin. “Oh he said it smelled weird and asked if I was jerking off.”

Derek looks at him for a moment before shaking his head, muttering about how hopeless Scott is.

“It’s cool, well no it’s not, not really” Stiles starts. “I mean it’s disconcerting that he’s not picking up on all the clues that are smacking him in the face and I worry for what the means when he’ll have to rely on his wolfy powers when it’s life or death, but at least this isn’t some dire situation he’s not grasping.”

“Right,” Derek answers shortly.

Stiles frowns at the tone, by now used to Derek’s moods and unlike his best friend, able to pick up on the shifts. “What up?”

“Nothing”

“Derek,” Stiles questions pushing off the bed to sit up. “What?”

“He should’ve figured it out by now,” Derek lets out annoyed, sitting up himself.

“He will,” Stiles assures, used to Scott’s general incompetence. “He’ll get there.  With Scott, patience is key, I have years of practice, besides at least all your other wolves figured it out right off the bat, they’re using all the lessons you’re teaching, big Alpha.”

“And they’re keeping silent to see when Scott will finally get a clue, we all are.”

Stiles stares at Derek, his heart beating faster, and not just because the slight growl Derek lets out always has a way of sending a thrill up his spine, but more at the words themselves.  His cheeks start hurting from the way he can’t help but beam.

“What’s wrong?” Derek frowns, curling his hand around Stiles' neck. “Your heart’s racing, why are you smiling like some deranged clown?”

“You’re not upset that Scott is getting an F in wolf scenting 101.”

The Alpha rolls his eyes exasperated. “I wouldn’t call it that.”

“Doesn’t matter what you call it, that’s not what has you annoyed,” Stiles says cheekily, leaning in to place an open mouth kiss on Derek’s jaw. “You’re pissed that we have to keep quiet about us, you want people to know about us.”

The rebuttal is instant and amusing. “No I don’t.”

“You do! You want us to be public,” Stiles teases, laughing when Derek tries to push away from him halfheartedly. Holding on to the wolf he pulls as he lays back down taking Derek with him.  Derek knows he’s already lost and follows him, covering him once more. “You said we all had to keep quiet, it annoys you, you want to hold my hand in public and other relationship-y type things.”

Derek sighs tiredly, once again questioning the life choices that landed him here with this human at his side.  Resigned to his fate, he lets the teen pull him into a yielding kiss, not arguing against the truth behind his words.

“Derek?” Stiles says quietly, the teasing completely gone from his voice and face, in its place an openness that causes Derek’s stomach to clench when he finds himself at the receiving end of it.

“Yeah?”

“You can hold my hand whenever you want,” Stiles gives him a soft smile he can’t help but return.

 

+

When the pack sniffs it out (the first time they’re all together after the first time he and Derek were together), Erica is the first one to say something.  Pulling Stiles aside, she comments on how, instead of Catwoman, his Batman ended up with Nightwing, while giving him a leer he’s sure she spends hours in front the mirror practicing. He thinks that the characters are a little mixed around to fit her analogy but he gets the gist.

Boyd says nothing and just shrugs pleasantly like the silent mass of awesome badassery he is. Isaac just smiles in a way that reminds Stiles of a cherub and says he’s happy for them and hopes it will make Derek smile more.  He gets a hug from Stiles for that, cause it’s hard not to hug Isaac in general when he’s being an adorable puppy. Peter makes a sassy, somewhat flirtatious, somewhat disturbing comment, about Stiles being an Alpha’s type, that both flatters and creeps the hell out of Stiles.  Peter simply laughs at his awkward thanks and Derek’s warning growl.

Jackson could care less, but he would have to make an effort to do so, cause while he’s mellowed out some since becoming a werewolf, he hasn’t changed most of his douche ways and if it doesn’t involve him directly he just doesn’t care.  It’s for the best in the end cause the last thing Stiles wants is for Jackson to develop any interest in his life, _especially_ his love life. And Lydia just comments on the fact that obviously Stiles having a type, that type being hotter than the sun.  First her, then Derek.  Leave it to Lydia Martin to give a compliment to someone while including herself.

“How is he this slow, Stiles? He’s your friend, explain this to me.” Erica asks quietly.  She’s done with her training for the day, a bit sweaty and tired as she joins him on the couch in the station to watch the rest of the Beta’s get slammed to the ground. “Even if by some chance he isn’t picking up on the fact that you guys reek of each other, which is hard to do believe me, the way you two look at each other these days is downright nauseating.”

“You romantic.” 

“Stiles,” she whines.

Stiles sighs, wrapping his arm around the pretty blonde and tugging her to him, smiling when she comes easily.  The wolves seemed to enjoy being tactical. “You’re annoyed.”

“ _Derek_ is annoyed,” she counters, wincing as Boyd hits the ground with an impressive thud. “And when he’s annoyed we all feel it.  I’m surprised even Scott doesn’t feel it.”

“You think its cause Derek isn’t Scott’s original Alpha?” Lydia asks as she comes to sit on his other side.

Stiles gives the question some thought while he watches Derek let the Betas try to take shots at him.  It’s an interesting theory and it could explain why Scott’s connection to the Alpha isn’t as strong as the rest of the pack’s.

“Not that it matters,” Lydia continues, the glint in her eyes making him nervous, especially when Erica answers it with a smile. “McCall needs to get a clue before I hit him over the head with one. A pissy Derek likes to take his frustrations out on the pack, and that includes Jackson.  I’m the only one allowed to do that.”

“True love right there,” Stiles mutters, letting out a yelp when Lydia pinches his side. “Hey! No bruising the human!”

Lydia raises an eyebrow at him, a move straight out of the Derek Hale Handbook of Intimidation Techniques. “I’m human too,” she reminds him.

“Ish, Human-ish.”

“Ish?” she parrots, her hand closing in on his side again.

“Immune goddess!” he answers quickly, earning a snort from of Erica as she chuckles into his shoulder.

Pursing her lips, he can still see the small smile on Lydia’s face. “Nice save, but watch it.”

“Sure threaten the human, that’s how it always goes,” Stiles pouts

“You usually do something to deserve it,” Derek makes his way over to them, leaning against the back of the couch.

Stiles tilts his head back to look up at the other man. “You guys done? And no I don’t.”

“Yes we’re done for today, they’re a little less useless now,” Derek answers the words lacking any real bite when delivered in the dry way they’ve all come to realize is how Derek expresses humor. “And yes you really do.”

“You’re all heart dude.”

Derek nods in agreement. “It’s my curse.”

“Nauseating,” Erica playfully gags, moving away quickly when Derek goes to give her a halfhearted swipe and earning herself a impressed look which she preens under.

“He wants to hold my hand,” Stiles shares happily causing the girls to giggle.  He smiles widely, cause though Derek walks away grumbling under his breath about teenagers, he makes sure to run his thumb down the back of Stiles neck first.

That night after training is done and the pack is done with the pizza he had to beg for half an hour to be delivered to an abandon station, he drives Scott home and has to force himself not to bang his head against his steering wheel when Scott comments on how Derek’s been acting weirder than usual and that maybe he just needs to get laid already.

For a moment Stiles fantasizes telling Scott about all the sex the Alpha is having, various times a day, every position, and how exactly he knows these things, but Stiles loves Scott and the last thing he wants to do is break his friend’s brain when Stiles has been working so hard to help repair the Allison shaped hole in his heart.

+

They’re making out in his room like…well like the teenager he is and Derek _isn’t_.  It’s PG-13 but heading for R quickly with the way Derek’s mouth is trailing down Stiles’ bare stomach, just reaching his open jeans when the text comes in.

_‘saw Allison at market_ _:(_

It’s quickly followed by Scott’s ringtone.

“Don’t,” Derek warns, but Stiles is already answering as he mouths ‘sorry’.

“Hey buddy,” he greets. “You okay?”

Stiles looks down at Derek and mouths sorry again at the glare he’s getting while he listens to Scott babble and wail about Allison’s beauty and how much Scott misses her and if it’s possible that she’s gotten more beautiful.

Derek huffs because he can hear Scott’s monologue over the tiny speaker, shaking his head before lowering it again, his lips brushing at the waistband of Stiles’ boxers before his teeth tug on them.

Stiles’ eyes grow wide and he anxiously shakes his head when Derek starts to pull them along with his jeans down. Derek shrugs a massive shoulder unconcerned. _‘Shouldn’t have answered the phone’_ is the response he gets in shape of a smirk.

“ _Stop_ ,” he hisses as Derek nudges his nose against the soft crease where his groin and thigh meet. “What? No, Scott continue, what about the magical bounce of Allison’s curls?”

He can’t help but smile at the smothered laugh Derek lets out against his skin, his breath hitching when Derek’s tongue snakes out to taste him.

“Umm, yeah, I’m sure it’s hard,” he gets out swallowing thickly and trying to focus on his friend when other things, like important parts of his body are hard too. He squeezes his eyes shut when Derek closes his mouth over the head of Stiles’ dick, swirling his tongue over the underside the way Derek knows he likes it.

The conversation quickly falls apart after that, his words coming out more and more halting as Derek swallows him down until he’s practically yelling into the phone that he’ll stop by Scott’s house in a while before ending the call. He can picture his friend’s confused expression but it’s quickly replace by bright spots as he comes in spurts deep down Derek’s throat.

“Evil,” he gasps out when he can finally rub two brain cells together to create words.

He doesn’t see but he can feel Derek shrug again. “Werewolf.”

+

If the phone call tells Stiles anything, it’s that keeping Scott in the dark, while amusing, is really starting to hamper his sexy times. And as a teenager who is lucky to be getting such awesome sexy times, that is a capital crime and it’s time to put an end to it.

The question is how.

He asks Lydia and Erica because, while he’s smart, he’s got nothing on them and he’s man enough to admit it. Each plan they device is more devious than the last and leaves him with the growing realization that Derek is right, an unholy alliance has been formed, and from now on he’s going to be even nicer to both of them cause when they take over the world he wants to be their pet. It will be a cushy position.

Simplicity wins out in the end.  For all the sex they have, and they have a lot of it, he and Derek also have simple moments –nauseating moments, Erica pipes in---somewhere in the mist of aggression turned to lust, they’ve come to care about each other.  He loves the moments when he and Derek just share space in private.  And that’s what’s missing in public.

He wants to hold Derek’s hand as much as, if not more than Derek.

They’re back at the station after another training session, everyone tired but satisfied, and this time he’s convinced the Chinese restaurant to deliver. Sitting next to Derek as they all talk and eat, he starts to shift closer and closer, earning a raised eyebrow from the Alpha and a quirk of his lips. It’s times like these that he wonders if reading minds is part of the Alpha power perks, cause the challenge in Derek’s eyes tells Stiles that Derek knows what he’s up to.

Or maybe it’s just that Stiles can read Derek as easily as Derek can read him, because what he’s seeing now is both acceptance in his decision and even, maybe, relief. It’s that relief that clues Stiles in on how much of a toll it’s taken on Derek to keep this whole thing quiet. The rest of the pack knows, but Scott is part of Stiles’ personal pack and he starts to wonder if maybe Derek thinks that Stiles keeping this from his best friend reflects something lacking in Derek.

Stiles’ heart squeezes painfully at the thought that Derek’s been insecure about Stiles’ feelings and Derek lift’s his shoulder in a self-deprecating way as if Stiles had asked the question out loud.

Stiles shakes his head emphatically. “No,” he whispers leaning into the Alpha, his arms circling around the larger man, his face tucked into Derek’s neck. “Never.”

He can feel the way Derek’s whole body loosens, the relieved sigh clear as day. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” he asks pulling back.

“Yeah,” Derek answers, turning his face toward Stiles’, responding to his kiss eagerly.

“They drugged the Chinese and I’m hallucinating,” Scott squeaks out.

Stiles looks over at his friend and while he rolls his eyes along with the rest of the pack, he’s filled with tenderness for his buddy as he takes in the wide eyes and slack open mouth.

“Hopeless,” Derek murmurs, lips pressed against Stiles skin.

+

They sit on the ratty couch together in silence, the pack around them pretending they aren’t listening. They’re really bad at it. Scott opens and closes his mouth a few times, nothing coming out while Stiles waits for him to speak first. “So you’re telling me you and Derek are a couple?”

“Yep”

“And you guys...?”

“Yep”

“So when I come into your room and smell that weird-“

“Eau de _StilesandDerek’s_ slap and tickle times bud,” Stiles pipes in happily, letting out a howl of laughter when Scott whole body shudders, and the pack around them groans in union.

“Not enough brain bleach Stiles, seriously,” Scott manages after a moment of gagging, ignoring the growl Derek lets out in the corner where he is sitting with Isaac and Boyd.

Stiles shrugs, not sorry at all.

“You like him?”

Stiles smiles as he looks down at his hands well aware of the silence around him. “More than like.”

Scott still looks confused but there’s a small smile on his face and Stiles doesn’t need to be a wolf to sense Scott’s emotions, he might not get it completely but he’s happy Stiles is happy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answers finding Derek’s eyes on him, returning the smile Stile sends his way. “We like to hold hands.”


End file.
